


Do Not Disturb

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP, Smut, Toys, blowjob, hanzo's a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: There isn't enough of Hanzo dominating McCree and being possessive over his cowboy. Sometimes Hanzo doesn't want to wait for them to be somewhere a little more....private.





	1. Do Not Disturb

“Hanzo, what-” McCree got cut off as Hanzo slapped a hand over his mouth. McCree had been walking back from training when something had grabbed his arm. Next thing he knew, he was in a dark closet with Hanzo holding him tight.  


Hanzo said nothing for some moments; McCree could hear others walking past. He wondered what would happen if someone walked in on the two. He wouldn’t have a good explanation as he had no idea why he was in the closet in the first place. Eventually, the noises outside the door disappeared and Hanzo moved his hand.  


“Hanzo, what are you-” McCree was cut off again when Hanzo reached up to kiss him. McCree rolled his eyes and moved his arms to Hanzo’s waist, supporting the shorter man as he deepened the kiss. It wasn’t uncommon for Hanzo to initiate anything between the two, but usually McCree had some sort of warning. Subtle flirting, light touches, Hanzo explicitly letting him know he wanted to fuck McCree, usually he had something. There was nothing wrong with spontaneity, and since Hanzo seemed to be in a mood, McCree decided to enjoy it.  


“Damn, Hanzo,” McCree breathed when Hanzo finally let him go. “Did ya miss me or somethin’?”  


“Hush.” Hanzo smirked, hands undoing McCree’s shirt as Hanzo kissed him again, desperate. His touches were soft and made McCree feel warm. He leaned against the wall behind him as those sweet touches moved lower and lower, before an all too familiar hand began palming him through his pants.  


“Han,” McCree whispered harshly as he tried to get his breath back from Hanzo’s hungry kisses and light touches. “Someone-ah-someone might catch us.”  


“Yes,” Hanzo said coolly as he started to undo McCree’s pants. “The door can’t be locked from the inside so someone could just walk in here.”  


“Ya feelin’ kinky today, sugar?” McCree joked as Hanzo roughly dragged McCree’s pants down to his knees, exposing him. McCree wouldn't admit it out loud, but Hanzo’s kisses combined with the knowledge that someone could walk in already had him half up. Hanzo smiled as he slowly dropped to his knees, kissing McCree’s body as he went down. He gently took McCree’s cock in his hand and started a rough pace.  


McCree bit his knuckles as Hanzo watched him, trying his damndest to not make too much noise. Considering he was usually very vocal, that was a challenge. Already he was aroused as Hanzo rubbed him off, switching his grips from soft and barely there to tight and twisting. Precum dribbled from the tip of McCree’s cock and Hanzo spread it around as he continued jerking McCree off. Not once letting up on his harsh pace, he smiled up at the flustered cowboy.  


“Do you want me to suck you off, McCree?” Hanzo whispered. “Or should I just keep jerking you off until you cum in my hand?” McCree moaned quietly. Hanzo wasn’t relenting in the slightest and McCree could already feel himself coming close to the edge...until Hanzo stopped completely. McCree whimpered into his hand.  


“I need an answer, McCree,” Hanzo hummed, planting gentle kisses on McCree’s thighs. McCree panted, unable to focus on anything other than wanting Hanzo to do anything. He didn't care what, just something.  


“Look at me, McCree.” Unaware he had closed his eyes, McCree opened them to look down at Hanzo. His boyfriend had his hands firmly on McCree’s thighs, eyes glinting maliciously as he leaned just a little bit forward to kiss the tip of McCree’s dick. “No answer, no orgasm.”  


“Ah, fuck-” McCree breathed as that one little sensation rocketed through his whole body, making him shiver. “Anything, Han,” McCree whispered hoarsely. “ I don’ care what just something’ please!”  


“Choose.”  


“Blow me,” McCree could barely keep his voice below a whisper as he rutted the empty air, needing something to happen. He was so close. “Blow me, please, Hanzo, blow me.”  


“I find it funny,” Hanzo said wistfully, hands lightly holding McCree’s cock as McCree stifled more noises behind his hand. His dick twitched in Hanzo’s hands as McCree nearly cried from the continued teasing. “No more than five minutes ago, you were worried about someone walking in on us. And now you’re begging me to blow you off in a closet.”  


“Han, please,” McCree’s voice kept breaking as Hanzo continued teasing. Hanzo chuckled before licking McCree’s length. He could feel McCree’s legs shake as he finally took McCree’s head in his mouth. Hours of experience meant Hanzo knew exactly how to work McCree. McCree could only focus on Hanzo’s mouth working his dick like his bow. Expertly.  


“Goddamn it, Han, ‘m so close,” McCree whispered. It felt so good, Hanzo felt so good. When Hanzo didn’t acknowledge McCree through a hum or a tap, he looked down. McCree felt another pang of arousal looking at Hanzo, half of McCree’s dick down his throat, eyes hooded and face red from his own arousal. Hanzo winked at him before taking all of McCree down his mouth and swallowing.  


McCree’s hands flew to his mouth and his head hit the wall, orgasm crashing through him like a freight train. Hanzo milked the cowboy’s cock, unfazed by the cum flowing down his throat and swallowing it all.  


McCree’s hands fell from his face as he panted hard, swallowing down gulps of air. Hanzo slowly pulled off of him and the residual sensations plus his own tiredness after his intense orgasm caused McCree to sink to the floor. Shirt unbuttoned, pants down at his knees, cock now soft but wet from Hanzo’s intimate attention, it was a beautiful sight to Hanzo.  


He smirked and straddled his tired lover, gently kissing the cowboy. His cowboy.  


“Yer gonna kill me one day, Han,” McCree laughed airily as he nuzzled into Hanzo’s kisses.  


“Perhaps, but not yet, Jesse,” Hanzo drawled out the name, copying McCree’s accent. He slipped down his own pants, only enough to show off his own dick, already hard. “Not until you pay off your debt~.”


	2. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree was beautiful, and all his.

McCree always looked so beautiful. Even when he was dressed up in those ridiculous cowboy outfits, he always drew Hanzo’s attention from anywhere in the room. But Hanzo still preferred when McCree wasn’t wearing anything at all.

Tied to Hanzo’s headboard by his wrists and legs spread open thanks to the material binding his feet to the corners of the bed, McCree was spread out for Hanzo to enjoy. A silk blindfold was tied around McCree’s eyes, keeping him in the dark. It was a sight Hanzo enjoyed immensely, even if there wasn’t much to watch yet.

Hanzo smiled slightly as he watched McCree’s dick occasionally twitching in the open air. He knew McCree well and right now, unable to see what Hanzo was doing and being forced to wait in silence, Hanzo knew he was thinking of everything Hanzo just might do to him. It probably hadn’t helped that Hanzo had spent the day exciting McCree with little whispers of what he could do punctuated with indecent touches that sent shivers up McCree’s spine. Hanzo was confident that all of those whispers were running through McCree’s head, exciting him more and more.

Hanzo stood from the chair he had been watching from, anxious to get started. Not even bothering to change out of his day clothes, he climbed onto the bed and straddled McCree’s chest, not wanting to give the cowboy the pleasure of feeling his pants’ material on his cock.

“Easy rules tonight, darling,” Hanzo said softly. “You can’t cum until I say so. Obey and I won’t have to punish you later. If I think you’re giving a good performance, then I’ll fuck you. And don’t worry about noise, I want to hear you tonight. Oh, and the usual safeword. Do you remember it?”

“Sea shore,” McCree recited, not missing a beat.

“Good boy,” Hanzo cooed, running his hand through McCree’s hair. McCree pushed into the touches, nuzzling him like he was a kitten.

Oh. That’d be fun. Another night perhaps…

Hanzo moved, leaning over McCree’s chest to gently kiss his pecs while his hands rubbed soft circles in McCree’s hips. Teasing touches. McCree groaned low, enjoying the attention.

“How do you feel about going slow tonight?” Hanzo mused, talking to himself more than McCree. “I can keep touching you like this, never touching your cock until you’re begging for release.” Moving up, Hanzo focused on McCree’s neck, leaving gentle open mouth kisses. He heard McCree’s breath hitch with every kiss. “I could spend hours kissing you, feeling you up, but never letting you get to the edge. That sounds like fun, doesn’t it?”

“Damn, Han,” McCree let out a ragged breath as Hanzo bit his neck, gently kissing the now sore skin. He continued for a bit, not saying anything as he marked McCree, enjoying to hear McCree whimper with every sudden burst of pain. McCree was his. And he was beautiful.

“I bet I could get you to cum just like this,” Han teased, kissing the underside of McCree’s chin. “Nothing more than sweet touches, driving you crazy until you cum.”

“Mmm, that’d be nice,” McCree joked. Hanzo smiled, as nice as that did sound….another night.

He kissed McCree lightly on the cheek before standing up from the bed, grabbing the toy he had already been prepared to use tonight. It was a vibrating plug, McCree’s favorite. Not the largest toy they had but it did it’s job, it could keep McCree on the edge for a long time.

Hanzo stayed silent as he walked to the foot of the bed, placing the toy next to McCree as he took out a bottle of lube from his back pocket. Hanzo knew McCree could hear everything he was doing so he muffled the sounds as best he could, wanting to leave McCree guessing for no other reason than he could.

“You know, I do feel guilty sometimes,” Hanzo said, smearing some of the lube onto his fingers. “Keeping you all to myself, not letting anyone else see you like this, it’s a shame.” Hanzo gently pushed at McCree’s entrance, causing the cowboy to gasp at the familiar stretch. “But then I remember that’s how I like you. All. Mine.”

McCree smiled as red tinted his cheeks, clearly enjoying Hanzo’s sweet talk as he began playing with McCree’s asshole. McCree has taken more so Hanzo wasn’t worried about hurting him as he massaged McCree’s walls, occasionally spreading his fingers to make McCree moan. He kept the grueling slow pace, causing McCree bite his lip and buck his hips in time with Hanzo, trying to get those fingers to go deeper. But Hanzo kept pulling away, not letting McCree get that little extra bit of pleasure.

“I love how much you hate going slow,” Hanzo chuckled, pulling his fingers from McCree’s ass as McCree whimpered. He brought the bottle of lube out again, making sure the toy was slick enough, He knew it’d be fine but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

He teased McCree’s entrance with it, never breaching him but pushing it enough that McCree could feel exactly what it was. McCree licked his lips and tried to push into the toy, making Hanzo laugh to himself as he pulled the toy back.

“Say please~.”

“Please, Hanzo,” McCree said without missing a beat. “Please, I want the toy in my ass.”

“Good boy,” Hanzo rewarded McCree by slipping the toy into McCree’s ass. McCree hummed in pleasure at the feeling, smiling slightly. It wasn’t deep enough to hit his sweet spot but it wasn’t meant for that.

“On three, we’ll start it at low, ok, McCree?” McCree nodded and Hanzo sat on the edge of the bed, watching the toy in McCree’s ass. “One…”

McCree gasped and arched his back as the vibrator suddenly turned onto its highest setting. Not painful nor that intense, but the sudden stimulation was surprising.

“Oops,” Hanzo’s voice practically dripped with delight. It was very clear that was no accident. Hanzo loved to tease McCree, but he enjoyed watching McCree break even more. And already, McCree’s breaths quickened as the toy worked his asshole and brought him to the edge much faster than Hanzo's fingers would have.

“Fuckin’ hell,” McCree’s hips bucked into the air at the continued sensations. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. He could feel precum dripping down his dick as his arousal kept rising and rising.

Hanzo put a gentle hand on McCree’s hips, rubbing tender circles and stalling McCree’s hips. The cowboy pursed his lips as Hanzo pushing on him moved the vibrator ever so slightly, massaging a new spot in McCree’s ass.

“So beautiful,” Hanzo smiled down at McCree. He kissed McCree as he got off the bed. Moving the lube and remote from the bed and onto the nightstand so that neither of them kicked them out of reach, Hanzo started to take off his clothes. He took his sweet time, loving to watch McCree squirm at the vibrations.

“Han, I’m so close,” McCree said, voice cracking.

“I know, sweetheart,” Hanzo climbed back on the bed, lube in hand. “Just a little longer, hm? Can you do that?”

“I don’t...know if I ca-AN!” McCree’s voice jumped high when Hanzo slowly began stroking McCree’s dick. “Fuck!”

“Someone’s a little sensitive,” Hanzo teased. He didn’t really need to lube up McCree’s cock. Hanzo could take it easily and was already rather slick from McCree’s precum. Still, Hanzo lazily stroked a little lube onto his lover’s cock just to watch McCree struggle to keep himself calm. He kissed the tip of McCree’s dick before positioning himself over it, bracing himself on McCree’s hips.

“Goddamn, Hanzo, please,” McCree gasped for air.

“So beautiful,” Hanzo whispered, slowly lowering himself onto McCree. McCree bit his lip hard as Hanzo easily sheathed all of him. Hanzo moaned happily, reaching out to stroke McCree’s face. He loved this. McCree completely at Hanzo’s mercy, waiting for Hanzo’s order while lust drove him crazy. He leaned down, kissing McCree hungrily and grinding his hips on McCree’s hard member.

“I’m going to count down from ten,” Hanzo whispered. “When I say cum, you cum, understand, McCree?”

“I-I don’t think I can, Han,” McCree’s voice wobbled as Hanzo continued to grind on him.

“Yes you can,” Hanzo moved his kisses to McCree’s neck, gently kissing the bite marks from earlier. “Ten.” McCree moaned and moved his hips, trying to move into a position not as stimulating but failing.

“Nine.” Hanzo slowly bounced on McCree’s cock, teasing him even more with every motion.

“Eight.” McCree licked some of the blood from his lips, having broken the skin as he focused on not cumming into Hanzo’s ass. Not yet.

“Seven.” Hanzo kept kissing McCree, whispering the numbers into the cowboy’s skin. He could feel McCree shiver under him, doing his best to control himself.

“Six.” Hanzo reached up and took off McCree’s blindfold. McCree’s eyes opened for a moment before closing again as McCree tried to not focus on Hanzo torturing his cock.

“Five.” Hanzo straightened and upped his pace, now chasing his own orgasm as well.

“Four.” Hanzo cupped McCree’s face to make the cowboy look at him. McCree’s cracked open his eyes and the corners of his mouth turned into a smile.

“Three.” Leaning back, Hanzo moaned as McCree hit his prostate perfectly, bracing himself on McCree’s legs as he pushed himself closer.

“Two.” McCree’s fists clenched in their bonds, his mouth open and gasping in air, hair wet from sweat and face tinted an all to lovely red.

“One.” Hanzo moved one of his hands to his own cock and stroked furiously.

“Cum.” McCree didn’t yell, but he did wail and he did it loud. Head whipping back, back arching himself deeper into Hanzo as he came hard. Hanzo moaned as he came too, spurting his own cum over McCree’s stomach.

The two were still from a moment, each coming down from their respective highs. Hanzo collected himself first, lifting himself off of McCree’s cock making the tired cowboy whimper. Hanzo smiled, reaching over for the remote to the toy and switching it off before pulling it out. McCree’s hole clenched nicely at the disappearance.

McCree was still collecting himself as Hanzo untied him, feet first. Climbing over McCree, he was untying his lover’s hands when he felt a kiss on his chin. Looking down, he saw McCree smiling up at him.

“Love ya, Han,” he whispered, barely able to get his voice over a whisper. Hanzo chuckled and kissed McCree back.

“I love you too, Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating making this a series of Hanzo dominating McCree. No plots just pure smut. What do y'all think?
> 
> EDIT: Seems like everyone enjoyed this fic so I've made this a series! I already had a second chapter in progress so I'll post that ASAP and start working on some more for you all. Thanks for the love! (6/29)


End file.
